Unbreakable
by HannahHell
Summary: Rose Weasley era a nerd, a chata, a invisível e a pessoa que tinha apenas três amigas de verdade no mundo inteiro. Porém uma festa, a qual ela não queria ir para começo de conversa, pode mudar tudo desde sua vida social até sua maneira de ver o mundo. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Um: Bem vindo à Minha vida.**

Bando de imbecis. Somente isso pode definir todos que estudam nessa escola, especialmente na minha sala. Um bando de imbecis. Riquinhos idiotas que cagam notas de cem e acham que o mundo gira em torno dos seus egos inflados. Nem sei direito como consegue caber quarenta desses idiotas numa sala de aula, seus egos sozinhos já deixam o local abafado.

A começar pelo mais imbecil egocêntrico de todos: Scórpius Malfoy, filho do promotor público de Manchester, um viciado em si mesmo e nos churralcool que ele e seus amigos fazem. Acreditem, naqueles churrascos a única coisa que NÃO TEM é carne.

Depois é claro que tem o grupinho das riquinhas fúteis que bebem vodka e odeiam cerveja. Dominique Weasley é a chefe do bando. A mais fútil de todas. Não respeita nem mesmo os professores e tenho certeza que ela já dormiu com o senhor Carter, professor de matemática, para que ele não a reprovasse. Ela me contou, ela conta tudo para a prima impopular e CDF dela.

Há também os garotos que adoram dar uma de gostosões e revoltados, sempre com uma opinião formada e com uma paixão especial para causar tumultos, discussões e todo tipo de discórdia. James Potter é o líder. Um repetente que parece gostar do terceiro ano, já que é a terceira vez que ele o freqüenta. Seu 'fiel escudeiro' é seu irmão mais novo, Albus.

Albus era um garoto legal, o único primo legal que eu tinha, mas quando entramos no terceiro ano ele começou a seguir os passos do irmão e agora é só mais um idiota.

Mas no fim, o maior idiota de todos sou eu, alias a maior, mas isso não vem ao caso. Se num lugar onde ser idiota é ser normal, provavelmente quem não é idiota passa a ser o idiota por ser diferente.

Tem o pessoal que não liga a mínima para estudar, como minha querida priminha Molly e meu priminho Fred, os dois quando não estão dormindo, estão colocando lenha na fogueira e tornando qualquer discussão num completo caos. Isso quando eles não inventam de sumir com o material de alguém ou apagar algumas palavras da lousa para mudar completamente o sentido das frases. Podem parecer pessoas legais, mas estes são os piores de todos. Apenas alguns folgados que só servem para piorar mais essa classe.

Sou tão invisível nessa merda de classe que, se eu chegasse nua na escola ninguém iria reparar. O único momento que lembram da minha existência é quando chega o dia de prova, incrível não é?

Devo ter um grande cartaz escrito COLA DE QUALIDADE E DE GRAÇA nas minhas costas, porque aparentemente não sirvo para ser convidada para as festinhas idiotas deles ou para conversar com eles. E o mais incrível que metade dessa sala tem algum grau de parentesco comigo.

Minerva Mcgonagall, a professora de física estava discutindo com James sobre soma de vetores, aparentemente ele não entendeu ou aceitou que somar vetores não é igual a somar números.

-Mas professora, isso está errado você quer somar algo você faz isso vezes aqui e pronto e não isso ao quadrado vezes aquilo ao quadrado mais isso e nem sei mais o que. Isso é multiplicação e não soma – o argumento do meu primo era digno de um prêmio Nobel, não acha? Por que ele não dá aula, já que a professora está errada?

-Soma vetorial e soma aritmética são duas coisas diferentes, tenho certeza que seu professor de matemática pode te explicar melhor – a senhora tentava encerrar o assunto. Eu não acredito que depois de tantos anos ela não aprendeu que para calar a boca dele você NÃO PODE sob nenhuma circunstância contra argumentar.

-Mas senhora se tem um sinal de vezes ali, quer dizer que não é soma.

-Senhor Potter, eu quero continuar minha aula, soma vetorial é isto e eu poderia demonstrar isso com uma longa série de cálculos, mas creio que isso seria algo difícil demais pára o senhor e de qualquer forma o senhor não entenderia. Então porque não fica quieto e presta atenção, talvez assim o senhor possa aprender algo - e eis ai o porque de Minerva McGonnagall ser a minha heroína, meu modelo, minha professora preferida.

Murmurando xingamentos James finalmente se calou e deixou a aula continuar. Física sempre foi algo complicado para mim, mas depois de uma explicação completa e de qualidade e de resolver alguns exercícios em casa essa matéria não seria mais problema.

A aula correu muito bem, Dominique e suas amigas não calavam a boca, mas não atrapalhavam, James não contestou mais nada, Scorpius e seus amigos começavam uma guerrinha de bolas de papel toda vez que a professora virava de costas, mas não atrapalharam a aula.

Quando o sinal tocou e a professora foi embora todos começaram a andar pela sala, a guerra de papel ganhou proporções enormes envolvendo todos os garotos da sala, as meninas começavam a gritar e xingar os garotos sempre que uma bolinha voava nelas e o caos se instalou naquela salinha.

Aposto como a jaula dos macacos do zoológico é mais organizada e silenciosa que esta sala. Levou quinze minutos para que o professor Elliot Carter, de matemática, conseguisse que todos se sentassem e calassem a boca.

E ainda estávamos apenas na segunda aula.

xXx

Era meu costume pessoal ficar na sala de aula durante o intervalo. Não tinha nenhum amigo fora dessa sala. Minhas duas melhores e únicas amigas estavam, como sempre, alheias ao mundo. Jéssica estava ocupada demais dormindo, como ela sempre fazia. E Maryliz estava distraída demais escrevendo alguma coisa no seu caderno, provavelmente mais alguma fanfic, afinal é só isso que ela faz a aula inteira.

Jéssica tinha tudo para ser uma idiota fútil, quer dizer, ela é filha do dono de uma empresa de aviação, o esmalte que ela passa é mais caro que o aluguel da minha casa.

Ela não liga a mínima para a escola, pois o pai dela com certeza vai mexer uns pauzinhos e ela vai conseguir uma vaga no curso de Administração de Empresas em Oxford, suas notas são razoáveis.

Suas roupas valem mais que o meu carro e provavelmente se eu vendesse o papel que ela limpou a bunda no e-bay eu conseguiria pelo menos mil dólares.

Até o primeiro ano ela era a melhor amiga de Dominique, porém ano passado ela ficou metade do ano nos Estados Unidos e, quando voltou era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Não olha para mais ninguém que tenha alguma grande amizade com Dominique e passou a conversar comigo. Sempre tive curiosidade em saber o que aconteceu com ela e Dominique, mas nunca perguntei nada, por alguma razão eu sabia que deveria ser algo do que ela não queria falar e, se algum dia ela estiver pronta para contar ela contará.

Mary era outra história, sempre foi minha amiga. Quer dizer odiava tudo da 'alta sociedade' embora fizesse parte dela. É uma garota legal, sempre com algo engraçado para se falar e está sempre feliz, o que algumas vezes chega a ser chato. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que é alegre e bem humorada até na TPM.

É amiga de praticamente todo mundo da sala e conversa com qualquer um se quiser, porém passa mais tempo comigo. Não gosta de festas ou de beber e está sempre distraída escrevendo suas histórias. Ela é verdadeiramente a pessoa mais popular da sala, todo mundo na escola inteira a conhece e ela conversa com qualquer um quando está com vontade de conversar, mas só quando está com vontade. Para minha sorte ela nunca percebeu o quão popular era, alias nem mesmo a senhorita Popularidade Dominique Weasley percebeu isso, mas não esperava muita coisa dela. Nique nunca foi o biscoito mais brilhante do pacote.

-Mary – Chamei-a. Seus cabelos castanhos lisos com pequenas ondinhas nas pontas estavam cobrindo todo seu rosto e mesa, fazendo parecer que o primo Coisa da família Adams estava do meu lado – Mary – tentei mais alto e a cutuquei.

-Com licença? Estou matando o Percy – ela retrucou levantando a cabeça o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ver seu rosto.

-Mas você já não tinha matado ele? – ultimamente ela está viciada em Percy Jackson e com uma inclinação preocupante para escrever mortes em suas histórias.

-Outra fic, essa daqui é nova, dessa vez estou fazendo a Annabeth matá-lo e está tudo cheio de drama, lágrimas, sangue, tragédias de modo geral e um pouco de tortura psicológica – ela descreveu com os olhos brilhando. Aparentemente escrever algo que iria fazer alguém chorar a animava muito - tenta a Jess, to ocupada – ela me mostrou a língua e voltou a se fantasiar de primo Coisa.

Respirei fundo, acordar Jéssica sempre era algo perigoso, ela conseguia dormir pesado na aula. Tão pesado que, quando alguém tentava a acordar ela praticamente matava a pessoa com as unhas perfeitas dela antes de finalmente acordar.

-Aparentemente terei de comer minha bolacha sozinha – suspirei fingindo-me de desapontada. Peguei o pacote da bolsa e o abri lenta e barulhentamente.

O efeito foi instantâneo. A cabeça de Jéssica se levantou e ela me encarou com um sorriso amável e olhinhos de bebê – Rose, minha amiga preferida do mundo – ela recitou esticando a mão.

Só havia uma coisa que conectava Jess com o mundo quando ela dormia e essa coisa era seu estômago. Algumas pessoas comem para viver, Jess vivia para comer. E depois passava a tarde inteira no Jokey Clube praticando esportes para manter seu corpo de modelo.

Passei o pacote para ela depois de pegar uma bolacha para mim e a folgada pegou três bolachas para si antes de me devolver.

Mary foi ainda pior, nem se deu o trabalho de levantar, esticou a mão na minha direção e ficou me cutucando até que eu lhe desse uma bolacha.

Em menos de cinco minutos só havia o pacote para contar história e o tempo deu percorrer o caminho minha carteira–lixo Jess já estava dormindo novamente.

O sinal tocou no instante que sentei em minha carteira e logo a horda de idiotas adentrou transformando bela paz da sala semi-vazia num caos animalesco.

xXx

A aula acabou e, como sempre fui a última a sair, sempre enrolava para guardar meu material assim não precisaria passar pelo tumulto que ficava na porta. Estávamos no terceiro ano do colegial e o pessoal da minha sala ainda brigava para ver quem iria sair primeiro.

-Então, hoje eu vou entrar no MSN e vou te contar o que eu descobri ontem – Mary falava animada – não quis te contar hoje porque envolvia pessoas dessa sala e ia pegar mal.

-Virando fofoqueira, dona Mary? – indaguei sarcástica – o que houve com você?

-Idiota – a morena riu – isso não é fofoca só vou compartilhar informações.

-Dominique sempre ficava 'compartilhando informações' - Jéssica comentou fazendo aspas com os dedos de uma mão enquanto a outra tentava prender seu cabelo liso e loiro, ambos naturais.

-Mas ela comentava informações falsas, o que eu descobri é a mais completa verdade – Mary contestou e Jess deu de ombros.

-Então, te conto no MSN – Mary deu uma piscadela e caminhamos até o estacionamento. Jess foi a primeira a se despedir o estacionamento de motos ficava ao lado do prédio da escola. Em cinco minutos ela já havia colocado sua jaqueta de couro, seu capacete, montado na incrível Harley Davidson prata, ligado-a e preparou-se para sair do estacionamento, desviando das pessoas e fazendo inveja aos garotos.

Mary pegou as chaves do seu carro dentro da bolsa e desarmou o alarme, apenas para que o bip que seu Audi TT fazia a guiasse até o carro, por mais que ela não admitisse eu sabia que ela havia esquecido onde estacionou o carro, ele sempre esquecia.

-Xauzinho Rose gata – Mary se despediu enquanto tentava abrir a porta do carro sem fazer com que seu fichário ou sua bolsa caíssem. Eu até ia a ajudar, mas Albus chegou primeiro, segurando o fichário no momento exato que ele cairia. Se eu não conhecesse o poder intelectual do meu primo diria que ele calculou aquela entrada meticulosamente.

-Você só tem dois braços, Mary – ele comentou com um sorriso de lado enquanto segurava displicentemente o fichário dela e o seu com uma mão e bagunçava seus cabelos já bagunçados com a outra.

-Infelizmente – ela riu e ajeitou a alça de sua bolsa nos seus ombros – tem horas que eu gostaria de ser que nem aquela deusa Indiana. Com um monte de braços.

Ele riu e abriu a porta do carro para ela jogando cuidadosamente o fichário da garota no banco do carona e segurando a porta para que ela entrasse. Ele sempre era legal com Mary, era o único da sala inteira que sempre vinha conversar conosco. Na verdade ele sempre vinha conversar com a Mary, pois eram melhores amigos, ou alguma bobagem dessa. Na verdade todo mundo menos eles sabia que eles estavam namorando. Ninguém é assim TÃO amigo.

Amigos eram legais um com os outros, mas não galantes, ou gentis, ou fofos, ou cavalheiros. Amigos se socavam, se xingavam, se batiam eram os maiores malas do mundo, agora namorados... Namorados que ficavam nessa fofura toda. Namoro não é só se beijar e andar de mãos dadas é tratar um ao outro bem e Mary e Albus com certeza dominavam este quesito. Quantos "com quem será" serão necessários para que eles vejam que eles já estão namorando?

Agora, de quem ele aprendeu esse cavalheirismo eu não sei, mas não foi do James. Talvez tenha sido do tio Harry, mamãe sempre disse que o Tio era o cavalheiro do grupo, enquanto papai era o lerdo que não conseguia ver o que estava bem na sua frente.

-Muito obrigada – Mary deu um beijinho na bochecha dele para agradecer (algo muito entre amigos, como podem ver) e entrou no carro colocando a bolsa em cima do fichário e a chave na ignição.

-Tenha um bom dia, Mary - ele desejou e fechou a porta, Mary abriu a janela e ligou o carro – se precisar de ajuda com o fichário amanhã, eu tenho um braço sobrando.

Não pude ouvir, mas tenho certeza que ela riu. Caminhei para o meu singelo Smart que desaparecia em meio a tantos carros esportivos. Mary buzinou quando passou por mim e acenou. Acenei de volta e abri a porta do meu carro.

-Hey,priminha – Albus me chamou e quando vi ele estava do meu lado fazendo a carinha de filhotinho que ele sempre fazia quando vinha pedir um favor – pode me dar uma carona?

-O que aconteceu com seu irmão e o Porshe dele? – indaguei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Ele e Dominique vão para o mirante – Albus rolou os olhos – eles são primos, pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou enojado – de qualquer forma perdi minha carona. Fred e Molly estão indo para a loja do tio George que fica do outro lado da cidade.

-Olha, você vai ter de carregar o meu material – avisei e estendi minha bolsa e meu fichário para ele – e se abrir a boca para reclamar do tamanho do carro eu de chuto para fora e vou embora. Fui clara?

-Como água – ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pegou minhas coisas, por um momento ele parecia o Albus legal que eu conhecia. Ele entrou no carro e o vi fazer algum tipo de contorcionismo para que suas pernas coubessem no carro, colocou minhas coisas e as dele no seu colo e fechou a porta do passageiro - vamos logo. Não quero que as pessoas me vejam nesse carro com você – e todo momento mágico em que eu considerava a salvação dele foi por água abaixo.

A viagem foi rápida, nós morávamos no mesmo condomínio, ele e sua família numa casa amarela com o jardim pessimamente cuidado bem em frente à quadra de esportes e eu, meus irmãos e meus pais numa casa azul clara perto do muro a casa mais distante e escondida do condomínio inteiro. Pelo menos nosso jardim era perfeito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois: É tudo culpa dos irmãos mais novos.**

A notícia ultra importante que Mary queria me contar ontem era que Scorpius Malfoy estava solteiro de novo, o que era óbvio uma vez que a, agora ex, namorada dele era a Dominique e que ela, por mais... "Dada" que fosse não trai. Para ter ido ao 'mirante' com o James, só podia dizer que ela e o Scorpius voltaram a ser 'amigos'.

Se bem que entre aquele povo, todos são amigos com benefícios, então não mudou muita coisa em minha vida.

Agora mesmo estou no meu quarto conversando com a Mary e a Jessica pelo nosso grupo secreto do Facebook. Jéssica achou um vídeo muito engraçado e postou e agora estamos discutindo o que achamos do vídeo como três drogadas insanas.

Mas fazer o que? É a vida. De que mais servem os amigos do que te acompanharem em sua loucura?O mundo já está cheio de pessoas te julgando, é sempre bom ter alguém do seu lado para ser julgado junto com você.

Mas meu momento de paz, alegria e insanidade tinha de ser interrompido pelo ser ignóbil e irritante que eu gosto de chamar de meu irmão mais novo.

Pessoas normais batem na porta, mas Hugo não, ele gira a maçaneta para deixar a porta entreaberta e a chuta com toda a força. Dessa forma quando ela bate na parede faz um estrondo dos infernos que quase me mata do coração e me faz pensar no quanto ele tem sorte de homicídio ser um crime.

-Irmã queria – ele queria alguma coisa – eu já disse que eu te amo hoje? – e é uma coisa que ele tem certeza que eu vou recusar – porque se não disse, digo agora: Eu te amo tanto irmã linda – eu tenho até medo de saber o que ele quer.

-Já que você me ama, tente da próxima vez bater a porta e não tentar destruí-la ou me matar do coração – respondi sem o encarar.

-Pode deixar, tudo por você, irmã querida – ele deve querer MUITO o que ele está prestes a pedir.

-Pode pedir – rolei os olhos e fechei meu laptop, virando-me para que pudesse o encarar.

Hugo era pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto que eu e, como se já não fosse humilhante o suficiente ter seu irmão mais novo mais alto que você, ele tinha o cabelo ruivo perfeito e brilhante do papai, enquanto eu herdei a juba armada e horrível da minha mãe. A única coisa que herdei do meu pai, era um tom acaju de meus cabelos. E eu nem vou falar dos olhos azuis perfeitos que evidenciam mais ainda o quanto os castanhos dos meus são sem graça. Malditos irmãos mais novos.

Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha que o fazia parecer ter dez anos ao invés de quinze – o Albus me convidou para ir num churrasco na casa do Scorpius – ele começou mal se agüentando de ansiedade.

-Parabéns para você – fiz um joinha animado. Que ótimo até meu irmão do primeiro ano era mais popular que eu – mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Mamãe disse que eu só posso ir se você for comigo – ele explicou como se não fosse nada de mais – e, como eu nunca te peço nada... Vim pedir para você vir comigo.

Nunca me pede nada? Ele esqueceu das 500 libras que eu dei para ele poder comprar os vídeo games dele quando a mamãe cortou sua mesada. Ele com certeza se esqueceu de quando ele estava quase viciado em jogos de carta e devendo até o pescoço que fui eu que paguei todas as dívidas e o ajudei a superar essa faze sem que os nossos pais soubessem. E essas são só as coisas mais extrapoladas. De coisas pequenas eu já fiz tanta coisa para esse pirralho que já perdi a conta. Eu que devia falar que nunca peço nada e não ele.

-Olha querido, eu não gosto desses lugares – comecei calmamente – você sabe que eu sempre te ajudo quando dá, mas dessa vez...

-Qual é! É só um churrasquinho! – ele pediu fazendo aquela carinha de filhotinho que o fazia parecer um bebê e tornava impossível recusar algo para ele – por favor... Eu limpo o seu quarto, eu te deixo jogar no meu kinect sempre que você quiser, eu te dou metade da minha mesada por cinco meses... Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser. Eu nunca mais te peço nada. Por favor... Vai nessa festa comigo – e para terminar ele encerrou com uma voz chorosa e olhinhos brilhantes de lágrimas prestes a cair.

Eu sei que ele não ia cumprir nada daquilo, mas ver aquela carinha me dava um aperto no coração... Não dá para evitar – Certo, eu vou – concordei em meio a um suspiro derrotado.

Ele deu um pulo e me abraçou – Muito obrigado, você é a melhor irmã do mundo! – disse em genuína gratidão e me largou quando eu estava quase ficando sem ar – saímos as sete – anunciou e saiu do meu quarto fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Foi só então que eu olhei no relógio e vi que eram seis e meia.

xXx

Depois de um banho tomado em tempo recorde, colocar uma camiseta branca, uma camisa xadrez vermelha, preto e branco de manga três quartos desabotoada, uma calça jeans simples, um all star branco básico e passar um lápis de olho acompanhado de um gloss incolor. Peguei minha bolsa, as chaves do meu carro e desci para a sala.

Hugo já estava esperando na porta e mamãe me encarava com uma leve pontada de decepção, murmurei um "Hugo fez A carinha e não consegui resistir" para ela quando me despedi e fui para porta.

Menos de cinco minutos depois já estávamos no meu carro saindo do condomínio.

Hugo ficava mudando de estação do rádio a cada minuto sempre que se enjoava de uma música. Quer dizer, que ele era meio hiperativo eu já sabia, mas eu realmente não sabia que era TANTO assim. De qualquer forma, conseguimos chegar à casa de Scorpius ás sete e quinze.

Era uma mansão linda que ficava numa rua paralela à rua onde havia os maiores e melhores bares e boates da cidade. E também onde ficavam o motel e o cassino mais antigos e famosos daqui.

Enfim, a casa sozinha parecia uma mini chácara cercada de muros e da mais alta proteção, talvez fosse por isso que o senhor Malfoy deixava seu querido filho sozinho em casa quando ia viajar. Mal ele sabe que se ficava 10 dias fora de casa, tinha festa os dez dias.

Pelo que eu sabia a mãe dele havia morrido há alguns anos de câncer, ou algo parecido e o senhor Malfoy estava sempre sobrecarregado de trabalho e viajando. Calculo que esta seja uma das razões dele não saber nem da metade sobre seu filho.

xXx

Tirando a surpresa momentânea de todos na festa pela minha presença, tudo correu muito bem. Dominique me arrastou para a rodinha de amigos dela e agora eu estava sentada numa mesa cheia de pessoas bêbadas conversando comigo. Pessoas que passaram os dois últimos anos sem olhar na minha cara.

Fred e Molly estavam empurrando as garotas e garotos que estavam conversando de modo que eles acidentalmente se beijassem. Depois eles saiam rindo e contando para todo mundo sobre os novos 'casais'.

Hugo estava com Albus e James e parecia muito contente consigo mesmo. Meu primo mais velho estava com o braço nos ombros do meu irmão e provavelmente estava dando as melhores dicas de como chegar a uma garota. E Albus estava discordando e tentando dar dicas completamente diferentes. Pobre irmãozinho, mal sabe na furada que se meteu.

O problema foi que logo James o empurrou e o pobrezinho foi falar com uma garota do segundo ano. Para minha surpresa as dicas dos meus primos devem ter surtido algum efeito, pois em menos de cinco minutos Hugo e a garota estavam se beijando.

Ótimo até mesmo na vida amorosa o Hugo se dava melhor que eu.

Minha garganta estava seca, mas só havia cerveja, batidas, margueritas e rum na mesa e aparentemente nada de água ou refrigerante ou coisas sem álcool de modo geral.

-Nique – chamei minha prima que estava sentada ao meu lado contando como foi seu encontro com James, mas pulando as partes mais sórdidas e calientes – Nique.

-Que foi? – ela virou-se irritada por eu tê-la interrompido.

-Onde tem água? – perguntei timidamente e minha querida prima deu uma risada debochada.

-Aqui só tem água que passarinho não bebe, querida – ela continuou a rir como se achasse isso verdadeiramente engraçado – toma uma cerveja que é mais fraco.

-Certo – dei de ombros e me levantei. Eu realmente precisava beber alguma coisa, mesmo que essa coisa tenha de ser cerveja...

Peguei uma lata de cerveja e a abri. O cheiro de bebida fermentada já não me caiu bem, mas eu estava com muita sede. Mesmo. Levei a lata até a boca e tomei um grande gole, o mais rápido que consegui na tentativa de não sentir gosto nenhum, mas falhei miseravelmente. No momento em que a bebida entrou senti o gosto horrível e amargo que tinha. Tomei tudo o mais rápido possível só para que minha sede passasse e eu pudesse me livrar daquele gosto horrível o mais rápido possível.

Eu não faço idéia como eles conseguem tomar isso como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, minha boca estava com um gosto horrível e agora eu queria achar alguma coisa para tirar este gosto, mas como não tinha nada para comer nesse churrasco percebi que teria de ficar com o gosto de fermento mais tempo.

Sentei no meu lugar novamente e Nique estendeu a sua batida de cereja com vodka – toma um gole para tirar o gosto de cerveja – ela falou sorrindo. O que foi muito estranho, porque Nique não era legal comigo, alias ela passava a maior parte do tempo fingindo que eu não existia, para falar a verdade e só falava comigo quando tinha reuniões familiares.

-Eu não quero ficar bêbada – retruquei devolvendo a bebida e ela riu.

-Eu também odeio cerveja, toma um gole, não vai fazer mal nenhum – ela insistiu e as amigas dela concordaram com acenos animados.

Quer saber? Dane-se. O gosto de cerveja estava me irritando. Tomei um gole grande o suficiente para tirar o gosto de cerveja, mas pequeno o suficiente para não mudar muita coisa na quantidade de álcool no copo. Dessa vez beber alguma coisa alcoólica não pareceu tão ruim. O gosto doce de cereja invadiu minha boca e o álcool da vodka fez cócegas na minha língua. Era um gosto diferente e único, mas agradável. Devolvi a bebida antes que eu considerasse a possibilidade de ficar com ela para mim.

-Obrigada, Prima – agradeci.

-Que isso, agora você é do povo – ela riu e começou a falar sobre alguma das meninas do segundo ano que estavam se achando as rainhas da cocada preta e de como elas eram idiotas por pensar algo assim.

-Eu não vejo problema nenhum nelas, é as do primeiro ano que tem de aprender seu lugar – uma outra garota comentou.

-Ah! Nem me fale das do primeiro ano, essas daí... – Dominique serrou os olhos como se estivesse se preparando para matar alguém com o olhar – elas nem merecem estar por aqui, se querem a minha opinião.

-Mas vocês não precisam delas? – me vi perguntando e recebi um olhar confuso e indignado de Nique e das outras – quero dizer, vocês precisam das novatas, de alguém para ficar puxando seu saco e para fazerem aquilo que vocês não querem fazer são que nem irmãos mais novos. Vocês também precisam de alguém para assumir a culpa pelo que você fez – eu dei de ombros. Sabia que era exatamente isso que todas elas faziam com as novatas, as faziam pensar que pertenciam ao grupo e as usavam para fazer o trabalho sujo.

-É verdade – Nique pareceu se acalmar e tomou um longo gole de sua batida – você está certa priminha – e ao dizer isso todas as 'amigas' dela concordaram.

-Vou dar uma andada por aí – disse e me levantei. Ficar naquela mesa estava começando a me influenciar e eu prefiro morrer a virar uma das amigas papagaio da Dominique.

Perto da mesa estava tudo muito lindo, as pessoas dançavam, conversavam e pareciam estar muito felizes com elas mesmas, sem mencionar bêbadas, porém quanto mais eu me afastava menos pessoas conversando eu via e mais pegação me aparecia pela frente.

Recuso-me a descrever as coisas que eu vi, só posso dizer que foi algo traumatizante para o resto da vida e que eu realmente não achava que algumas pessoas podiam ser tão... Depravadas até aquele ponto.

A única pessoa que eu não vi na festa era Scorpius, quer dizer até uma hora atrás ele estava nessa festa, mas em algum momento ele desapareceu e agora não havia nenhum sinal do anfitrião. Não que eu ligasse para isso.

Cheguei ao portão de entrada e saí da casa, talvez dar uma andada para espairecer me fizesse lembrar que aquele não era o meu lugar.

xXx

A rua principal era muito mais movimentada, os letreiros luminosos, as pessoas caminhando pela calçada bêbadas e com roupas lindas. Tudo tinha um movimento frenético, mas divertido. Era incrível como as pessoas se revelavam depois de alguns drinques, eu só tinha de me lembrar que mesmo assim eu ainda era uma adolescente que estava andando sozinha pelas ruas de Londres e isso não era seguro.

Mas eu era cuidadosa, por isso apressava o passo sempre que passava na frente de becos, ou atravessava as ruas, não confiava em nada que vinha daqueles becos sem saída cobertos pela escuridão, mas ao passar na frente de um deles me vi impelida a parar. Havia algo acontecendo naquele beco e a minha maldita curiosidade queria saber o que era.


End file.
